


In Here?

by Includeficinthesequel



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: F/F, LGBT, Lesbians, Mamma Mia - Freeform, Mamma Mia Smut, One Shot, Rosya, Smut, Young!Rosya, young!rosie, young!tanya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Includeficinthesequel/pseuds/Includeficinthesequel
Summary: The Young Tanya and Rosie smut no one asked for but everyone needed. Just a one shot of our favorite ship having fun in their kitchen. It’s set somewhere in their mid-twenties





	In Here?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this! It was very spur of the moment and something I haven’t written in so long!

Tanya had managed to pull Rosie away from her cooking. She had to be strategic about it. She had started by coming up behind her and greeting her with a kiss to the cheek. Her hands settled low on her hips. Her thumbs traced circles into the bare skin exposed between her shirt and the waistband of her shorts. 

 

Rosie didn’t think anything of it. It wasn’t out of the blue for Tanya to do so. She quite liked it. It made her feel so loved when Tanya clung to her. Or when Tanya just kissed her for no reason. It didn’t occur to her that this time Tanya would have an ulterior motive. 

 

“You’re so cute.” Tanya hummed. She kissed Rosie’s cheek again. She let her lips linger on her skin and drag down to just below her ear. “You’re really sexy too.” She mumbled. Her lips danced over her skin like a whisper. 

 

Rosie shivered. She started to realize what Tanya was doing. “I’m kind of busy right now, baby.” She swallowed. She felt Tanya nip at her neck. “Fuck.” She whispered. “I could take a break.” 

 

“You could use one.” Her voice had dropped several octaves in the way Rosie liked. It never failed to leave her soaked. “Do you want a break baby girl?” 

 

Rosie nodded. 

 

“Use your words.” Tanya instructed. 

 

“Yes.” Rosie turned off everything and set it aside. She turned in Tanya’s arms and pressed their lips together in a searing kiss. Her arms wrapped around Tanya’s neck to get as close as she possibly could to the taller brunette. 

 

Tanya smirked to herself. She had absolutely done good. She lifted Rosie with ease and sat her down on the counter top. 

 

Rosie stopped and looked down at Tanya. Her lips were kiss swollen and looked all pouty and cute. Tanya couldn’t resist stealing another kiss before Rosie spoke. 

 

“In here?” Rosie asked. She tilted her head to the side. Tanya took that as an invite to her neck. Rosie’s hand landed in Tanya’s hair to keep her close as Tanya’s mouth traveled soft, porcelain skin. 

 

“Why not?” Tanya asked in between kisses, bites, and sucks. “Take a walk on the wild side. It’s just us.” 

 

“I know but we cook in here.” She was cut off by a gasp when Tanya found the sweet spot on her jawline. 

 

“We can clean it. I will personally clean it up when we’re done.” 

 

“Fine.” Rosie agreed. “I would rather do it outside than in my kitchen.” 

 

Tanya chuckled as she made a path to Rosie’s lips. She smiled against them. “Think of it as office sex. The kitchen is technically your office. This is your desk.” 

 

Rosie hummed against Tanya’s lips, kissing them deeply before speaking. “We’ve had office sex before, in your office and it was more exciting than this.” 

 

“Because we could’ve been caught or because you like the idea of sleeping with a woman in charge?” 

 

Rosie rolled her eyes. She lifted up her shirt and tossed it on the ground. “I guess a little of both. But, in here there’s no risk of papercuts.” 

 

“See! Look at the bright side.” Tanya gave her that wide grin of hers. Her hands trailed up and down Rosie’s sides. She took in the sight of newly revealed skin.

 

Rosie’s cheeks reddened as she watched hungry, emerald eyes look her up and down. Tanya was looking at Rosie the way Rosie looked at cake and the way Tanya looked at money. Tanya did have a habit of saying she was more precious than gold. So, Rosie took the look as a compliment and embraced it. She loved the way Tanya was looking at her. It made her wet. It made her shift in her seat on the countertop. She bit her lip to keep from begging Tanya to touch her elsewhere. 

 

As Tanya admired her girlfriend, her hands continued to caress her gentle curves. Her fingertips danced over Rosie’s hips and eventually on her thighs. She spread them further apart and enjoyed Rosie’s gasp. She gripped the backs of her thighs to pull her as close as possible to her. Her lips found Rosie’s collarbones kissing along each one and all over Rosie’s neck and chest. 

 

Rosie tapped her fingertips on Tanya’s jaw and lifted her chin to steal another kiss. She caught Tanya’s lips between her own and sucked so harshly Tanya moaned into her mouth. She then let her lip slide between her teeth which made Tanya moan again and almost lose her balance. 

 

“I love it when you do that.” The taller brunette mumbled. She stole another kiss from Rosie before taking several steps back. 

 

“I know.” She smirked. “What are you doing?” 

 

“Taking this off. You can’t be the only naked one, though I wouldn’t mind if you were.” Tanya was in her usual day off attire. She had on one of Rosie’s flannels that was honestly too large for either of them. Tanya was taller so it came to just above her butt. She was wearing shorts underneath and nothing else. She usually didn’t put anything on under the flannel and Rosie knew this but it never failed to surprise the petite girl every single time. 

 

Rosie had direct eye contact with Tanya when she started undoing the first few buttons. Once it became clear that Tanya was completely bare underneath her attention was directed elsewhere. With each button Tanya stepped closer to her and finally the last one was undone and the now open shirt just barely covered her breasts. Rosie pushed the shirt off Tanya’s shoulders and her hands immediately went to her breasts. She pinched hardened nipples and rolled them between her fingertips until she heard Tanya moan. 

 

“Do you want me, baby girl?” Tanya asked. She already knew the answer. 

 

“Of course I do.” Rosie reached back to undo her own bra. She let it slip off her shoulders and into her lap. She sat back to put herself on display for Tanya. 

 

Tanya bit her lip at the sight. Rosie was showing off and she loved every bit of it because she loved every bit of Rosie. “How bad?” 

 

“So bad.” 

 

“Vague.” She quirked a brow. She pinched one of Rosie’s nipples, which caused the smaller girl’s breath to hitch. “Do you want my mouth?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Where?” She leaned down to teasingly blow air on Rosie’s nipple. She playfully flicked her tongue over it a few times. 

 

Rosie moaned. “I think you know where.” 

 

“Why don’t you tell me anyway baby?” She knew just how to toy with Rosie. She knew what made her tick, what made her gasp and moan. She knew what she wanted but she wanted to hear Rosie say it because she knew Rosie didn’t want to say it herself. 

 

“Use your mouth on me, please?” She sounded so soft and innocent and like she was ready to start begging.

 

“You don’t have to beg me, baby girl. You can have whatever you want. Just tell me.” 

 

“Eat me out. Lick my pussy.” Rosie spoke so softly and her chest turned so red she felt she might explode if Tanya didn’t do something. 

 

Tanya was expecting something but she wasn’t expecting that. It was so hot to hear Rosie say something like that. It made her throb. “Anything for you, my baby.” Tanya dropped down to her knees to settle in between Rosie’s thighs. 

 

She unbuttoned her shorts and pulled them off along with her panties. She could see how bad Rosie wanted her. She licked her lips at the sight of pink, swollen lips. The first thing she did was kiss each thigh and then Rosie’s clit. “You’re so ready for me baby girl.” 

 

“I’m always ready for you.” She tangled her hand in Tanya’s hair and pushed her closer to where she needed her. “Don’t tease me. I don’t think I could take it.” She rolled her hips. 

 

“Oh I won’t keep you waiting baby you’re just so pretty I couldn’t help but stare.” She giggled when she heard Rosie let out a frustrated sigh. She spread her legs further apart and licked through glistening folds. She moaned from the taste of her. She was unlike anything she had ever experienced. 

 

As Tanya took her time, letting her mouth explore every inch of Rosie, Rosie was making the most glorious sounds. As her breathing picked up Tanya could hear a mix of her whines, moans, and ‘oh yes’s. It was music to her ears. Depending on the situation Tanya could usually get Rosie to be much more vocal. It wasn’t a easy task but the number one goal was to make sure she was comfortable enough to do it. 

 

Rosie’s eyes flickered down to Tanya’s. Tanya was looking up at her with the most gorgeous expression as she worked on pleasuring her. “Oh fuck, baby” Rosie whispered. Her hand tangled in Tanya’s hair. She gripped it with such a force that Tanya’s eyes rolled. Tanya loved having her hair pulled and Rosie knew that. 

 

Tanya licked through dripping folds over and over again. She teased Rosie’s entrance with her tongue. She moaned when she felt Rosie’s walls clench. She wrapped her lips around her clit and suckled softly for a moment and then harder when she heard Rosie’s moans grow louder. Her tongue played with Rosie’s clit while the petite brunette arched and moaned her name. 

 

“Tanya, don’t stop.” She rocked her hips to spur her on. “I need more.” 

 

Tanya pushed two fingers into her tight entrance. At first she wasn’t sure it was going to fit but once she felt Rosie’s legs somehow spread even further she knew it was okay and that Rosie was loving the way it felt to be stretched that way. 

 

“I’m close!” She cried out. 

 

Tanya worked relentlessly to work Rosie over. She couldn’t wait to hear her scream. She could feel her walls fluttering around her fingers, choking them. There was so much cum gushing out of Rosie, Tanya thought she may drown. Finally she curled her fingers to give Rosie that final push and Rosie came hard. Tanya was sure her voice echoed throughout their apartment. She longed to hear it again. The soft mumbles that fell from her lips as she came down only made Tanya that much hornier. She moaned as she used her mouth to clean Rosie’s cum. It was all over Rosie’s thighs and all over Tanya’s mouth. 

 

Rosie gasped when Tanya removed her fingers. She felt so stretched and open and ready for more. As soon as Tanya stood up she opened her mouth for Tanya’s fingers. She sucked the cum from them and moaned from the taste of herself on them. 

 

Tanya found that to be incredibly sexy and she felt like she might explode if she didn’t get some attention soon. 

 

“I want you.” Rosie said. “You’re mine and I want to hear you scream.” 

 

Tanya was taken back by this boldness. She barely had time to process it before Rosie was hopping off the counter and pressing her into the wall behind them. 

 

Rosie’s lips captured hers in a feverish kiss as her hands met Tanya’s hips. She hooked her fingers in the waistband of her shorts and pulled them off. She smirked at the sight of her black thong. Oh, how Rosie loved that piece of lacy fabric. She snapped the waistband against Tanya’s hips and smiled against her lips from the gasp. She pulled the damp garment down Tanya’s thighs just enough to expose her center. She cupped her center and made her palm rub up against Tanya’s exposed clit. 

 

Tanya moaned from the sensation. She moaned again when Rosie captured her bottom lip just like before and sucked on it. That was honestly her favorite move that Rosie had. She didn’t know where she learned it but she was glad she did. She also enjoyed how Rosie didn’t bother to take her thong all the way off. Something about it being half off made it that much hotter. 

 

Rosie knew Tanya could take it so she pushed two fingers into her entrance and started pumping them rhythmically. She used her thumb to rub Tanya’s clit. “Talk to me.” She requested. 

 

“You always surprise me baby girl. Do you even realize how fucking sexy you are?” Tanya noticed that Rosie was completely bare for her. She put her hands on her ass and squeezed lightly. Rosie moaned and Tanya laughed softly. “You’re so sexy baby and I can’t get enough of you.” 

 

“How hard are you gonna cum for me?” Rosie asked. 

 

“Hopefully so hard I’ll be mopping the floor later.” Tanya winked. She felt Rosie add a third finger to stretch her out. It made her back arch off the wall. “Keep that up and I’ll be cumming in no time.” 

 

Rosie stole another kiss as she upped her pace. She heard Tanya’s breathing pick up and felt her walls clench around her fingers. That’s when she inserted a fourth finger. “Gonna cum for me baby? Show me how much you love me? That you’re all mine?” 

 

Just the sound of her voice like that was enough to bring Tanya to the edge. In the next moment she was moaning Rosie’s name louder than before and cumming with a squirt. A small spurt of cum dripped from her center and down Rosie’s wrist. 

 

She let Tanya ride out her high and pulled her fingers out. She cleaned them off one by one as Tanya watched and wasn’t surprised at all when the look alone made Tanya cum again with a another small gush of cum dripping onto the floor. 

 

“Guess you’ll be mopping the floor huh, baby?” Rosie giggled. She gave Tanya’s ass a light smack. Tanya gasped and pulled her close. Rosie almost instantly submitted to her because her touch was so light. 

 

Tanya placed her hands on Rosie’s cheeks and kissed her deeply. “I love it when you get like this.” She watched Rosie’s eyes flutter shut so she kissed her once again. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
